Un secuestro improvisado
by SweetDark12
Summary: —Si no me regresan a mi casa, ¡juro que voy a denunciarlos por privación de libertad! —gritó con demasiada molestia. —Está bien, Miroku. Si lo que ella quiere es un secuestro; un secuestro es lo que tendrá. ETAPA FINAL.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro **"A tumba abierta"** del autor **Albert Hitchcock. **

**Summary:** —Si no me regresan a mi casa, ¡juro que voy a denunciarlos por secuestro! —gritó con demasiada molestia.

—Está bien, Miroku. Si lo que ella quiere es un secuestro; un secuestro es lo que tendrá.

**Advertencias: **AU- Universo alternativo. Clasificación "M", para mayores de 16 años. Vocabulario obsceno y escenas un poco fuertes que NO deben ser vistas o leídas por menores.

**Un secuestro improvisado**

By Darkis-chan

Era viernes por la noche mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las tortuosas calles de Nueva York. Mi imaginación se extendía, mi mente no miraba más allá de las luces de los coches y la de los altos edificios que parecían llegar al mismísimo cielo; mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero mi mente no.

Las personas iban y venían sin imaginarse el gran problema en el que me había metido. Hice algo verdaderamente estúpido y en ese instante no veía la posible solución; eso me hacía sentir extremadamente miserable. Pero lo peor del caso, es que no sólo me había implicado a mí, sino que también a mi mejor amigo que nada tenía que ver en el asunto.

—¡Soy un imbécil! —Me detuve en medio de la calle y expresé en voz alta. Las personas me miraron extrañados por mi comportamiento, pero rápidamente volvieron a ignorarme.

Seguí caminando y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en un bar tomando cerveza como nunca antes lo había hecho, algo verdaderamente extraño en mí, pues la bebida y yo nunca habíamos sido buenos amigos. ¿Si había mujeres? No lo sé ¿Cuanto bebí? Eso tampoco lo sé; nunca he logrado recordar nada de ese lugar, salvo que estaba bebiendo como un alcohólico. Me reproché a mí mismo esa actitud de adolescente, pues ya estaba por llegar a los treinta, así que salí del bar dispuesto a contarle todo a mi compañero y esperar a que el plazo se cumpliese para poder así terminar con mi existencia.

Al llegar lo encontré mirando la televisión, comiendo cotufas mientras disfrutaba de una película de terror, su género favorito. Entonces, las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaron de mí, pero luché contra ellas y fue una difícil batalla.

—Miroku, tengo que hablarte —mi voz salió ronca y comencé a ver todo borroso.

—Ahora no, por favor; ya está por salir mi adorada Milla Jovovic.

Luego del comentario recibido, preferí esperar un poco, era lo menos que podía hacer, así que me acerqué a la mesa del comedor y tomé asiento. Pero estaba demasiado agotado y antes que me diera cuenta me había quedado dormido.

Al despertar, estaba tirado en el viejo sofá que había en la pequeña sala del departamento que compartíamos. El sol, por su parte, se dejaba colar por las finas ventanas de la habitación. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que se asemejaba al golpetear de un martillo, por lo que me costó en demasía ponerme de pie. Quería pegarme un tiro y morirme de una maldita vez, pero recordé a mi buen camarada, eso me dio la fuerza para buscarlo y explicarle la terrible situación en la que estábamos.

Los resultados fueron nulos; busqué en ambas habitaciones, pero no lo encontré, también en la cocina aunque sin diferentes resultados. Una alarma se encendió dentro de mí, tenía que encontrarlo y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Salí del lugar como alma que lleva al diablo, me dirigí a un pequeño café que se encontraba a unas calles, pensé que sería el lugar más adecuado, y no me equivoqué. Él estaba allí, sentado en una de las mesas posteriores, dando pequeños sorbos a la oscura bebida mientras hojeaba un periódico. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, ya que temía lo peor.

Me acerqué a su mesa, él levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante —le dije rápido mientras tomaba asiento al frente suyo.

Me miró desaprobatoriamente, eso me hizo sentir más nervioso, aunque estaba decidido a enfrentarlo.

—Sango está a punto de llegar —mencionó dejando claro la ansiedad que sentía.

Ciertamente, aquella afirmación no ayudaba a mis nervios. Necesitaba hablarle lo antes posible y tenía que hacerlo en un lugar dónde nadie pudiera escucharnos. Su noviecita resultaba un problema para mí, al menos en ese momento.

Me levanté de la silla tan rápido como me senté, le di una mirada mientras le mencionaba que lo esperaría en el departamento y salí del lugar refunfuñando.

Lo esperé, lo hice por alrededor de dos horas. Pensé en la mejor manera de soltarle las cosas, lo hice una y otra vez, pero cuando llegó el momento, no dije nada de lo que había estado ensayando. Me frustré mucho, de eso no hay dudas.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué? —exclamó cuando comenzaba a relatarle lo ocurrido— ¿No te he dicho que Naraku nunca va hacer bueno para nosotros?

Naraku era, nada más y nada menos que, el contrabandista de arte más grande de la ciudad. Nos unimos a sus filas luego de haber pasado meses de miseria, porque el dinero se nos había hecho escaso. Ya de eso habían pasado seis años, pero Miroku nunca estuvo de acuerdo en colaborar con el mafioso y decidió abandonarlo en poco tiempo.

Él era un hombre sombrío, sólo se interesaba en el dinero y en las obras de artes. Cuando Miroku informó de su decisión, se volvió como loco y amenazó con matarle, mas yo intercedí ante él y llegamos a una tregua amistosa. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado y la vida de ambos corría peligro.

—Yo no hice nada —me defendí—. ¡Todo fue una trampa!

Mi amigo se tumbó en una de las sillas caoba del comedor, posó sus codos en la mesa mientras se agarraba la cara con indignación.

—¡No quiero morir! No ahora, cuando le propuse matrimonia a mi adorada Sango —se repetía en murmullo. Me sentía un maldito bastardo y sé que mi amigo creía lo mismo.

La verdad es que no fue mi culpa. Me encargaron un negocio, iba en representación de Naraku, pues me venderían una carísima pintura de un ángel que era de un autor bastante conocido, evidentemente, era robada. Llegué al lugar acordado para el intercambio, un sótano de un viejo edificio. Yo sólo tenía que entregar el dinero y recibir la pintura, algo bastante sencillo; pero no conté con ser traicionado. Recibí un golpe fuerte en la nuca y me desmallé de ipso facto. Cuando me desperté habían desaparecido la pintura y el dinero.

Traté de advertirle a Naraku, pero alguien se me había adelantado y le metió ideas falsas en la cabeza. Aquel hombre me dio tres días para que le devolviera el dinero o, en su defecto, le entregara el cuadro; sino las cosas se pondrían feas para mi amigo y para mí. ¡Y ya estaba transcurriendo el segundo!

—¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? —me preguntó bastante pensativo.

—doscientos de los grandes.

Sí, el cuadro era bastante costoso y sabía de antemano que aunque Miroku y yo uniéramos nuestros ahorros, jamás llegaríamos a sumar esa cantidad.

—Tenemos que irnos —me dijo decidido.

—¡No! —le grité— Hay que reunir el dinero y entregárselo a Naraku, tal vez así nos deje en paz.

—A un lugar dónde Naraku no pueda encontrarnos —continuó ignorando mi comentario.

Su idea era más cuerda que la mía, de eso no había dudas; pero yo estaba seguro que aquel hombre no se iba a rendir hasta encontrarme y mandarme al mismísimo infierno. En ese instante pensé que no había solución a nuestro problemas y que al cumplirse la fecha prevista, ambos moriríamos en sus manos. Claro, Miroku siempre había sido demasiado positivista para mi gusto y en ese caso nos sirvió de algo.

—¿No dijiste que tu primo tenía una hacienda en Texas? —preguntó como si su mente estuviese maquinando algo grande.

—No es exactamente una "hacienda" —le expliqué—. Fue alguna vez una pequeñísima granja, pero está quebrada y nadie vive allí.

—Es perfecta para escondernos mientras logramos conseguir el dinero.

No estaba de acuerdo, aunque sabía que era mi única salida. Huir como un cobarde no era precisamente algo que me agradara del todo, sin embargo, Miroku logró convencerme y en menos de una hora estábamos empacando todo.

—No será por mucho tiempo, amigo mío. —Trataba de darme ánimos aunque con poca suerte —.Debo regresar para casarme con el amor de mi vida. —Me dio una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora; él siempre había sido bastante apacible y en ese momento lo demostró excelentemente.

Partimos esa misma noche, sabía que Naraku, en cierta forma, confiaba en mí; eso me hice sentir menos preocupado, pues sentía que no me estaría vigilando a esas horas. Él sabía que no era un cobarde y que ese no era mi estilo, por lo que se relajaría en ese aspecto. Yo sólo pensaba en la mejor forma de reunir el dinero, no quería huir el resto de mi vida.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, nos detuvimos en una estación de servicio, a unas pocas cuadras se escuchaba un estruendo bastante fuerte, parecía venir de una discoteca o de un bar; el alboroto parecía ser grande allí, pero a mi amigo y a mí no nos interesó. Llenamos el tanque de gasolina, compramos algunas golosinas en una tienda de esas de veinticuatro horas y partimos inmediatamente.

Conducíamos un neón 2001. Nos dirigíamos al sur del país, más específicamente a Texas, dónde las granjas siempre han sido la fuente económica más importantes. Sabíamos que Naraku jamás nos seguiría hasta allí; él y su gente no eran bien recibidos en ese lugar.

Habíamos conducido más de seis horas y el sol ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras mi amigo conducía y tarareaba una canción que sonaba en el radio. Pero algo me tenía inquieto, sentía un extraño sonido zumbarme en los oídos. No le prestaba demasiada atención, el paisaje, la música y el tarareo eran suficientes para distraerme. Sin embargo, y debido a mi persona curiosa, bajé el volumen y le pedí a mi compañero que guardara silencio un minuto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? —contestó algo molesto porque la canción parecía gustarle bastante.

—¿No escuchas eso? —Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, atentos al misterioso sonido.

—¿Ronquidos? —susurró luego de un rato, sin dejar de ver hacia la vía.

Un temor se adentró en mí, de inmediato imaginé a un secuaz de Naraku en la parte trasera de nuestro coche. Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y traté de mirar hacia atrás. Un pequeño bulto estaba enrollado con las sábanas que traíamos en los maletines. Sin ni siquiera pensar, grité:

—¡Miroku, detén el coche!

Mi compañero luego de unos rápidos desvíos, debido a los nervios, se orilló en la carretera. Agarré la pistola, que era de mi pertenencia y estaba en un pequeño bolso de mano, mientras salí instantáneamente del auto.

Miroku me miró con expresión preocupada, yo estaba igual por lo que no podía culparle. Él se acercó a mí y se colocó al frente de la puerta de atrás. Yo tomé aire y lentamente abrí la puerta donde se encontraba "el sujeto".

Nadie salió. Mi amigo y yo nos miramos un segundo y luego yo comencé a gritar.

—¡Sal de ahí, maldito! —Estaba furioso— ¡Sal del maldito coche y enfréntanos como un hombre! —grité nuevamente, pero no recibí respuestas. El bulto seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Tranquilízate, Inuyasha —mencionó Miroku con su tono relajado que tanto me molestaba—. Es probable que esté armado, hay que hacer todo con calma.

Pero la calma nunca había sido mi principal característica, así que me lancé hacia el individuo y le arrebaté el objeto que me impedía su visión. Ambos nos quedamos de piedra al ver la figura que perezosamente comenzaba a levantarse... Era una mujer, y no cualquiera, era una hermosa y muy sensual.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Sé que no he terminado mi otro fic, pero me vino esta idea, luego de leer el libro, y tuve que ponerme manos a la obra. Espero que les guste. Prometo que será emocionante, o tal vez no, y lo más seguro es que no sea muy larga.

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones. ¿Es una estupidez? ¿Mejor dejo de escribir tonterías y me dedico a estudiar? ¿O quieren que lo siga? Bah, ustedes deciden.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro **"A tumba abierta"** del autor **Albert Hitchcock. **

**Un secuestro improvisado**

By Darkis-chan

**II**

La preciosa fémina nos miró sorprendida. Parecía que ella misma no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se frotaba los ojos constantemente y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pié.

—¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? —murmuró.

Su piel era algo pálida, pero contrastaba a la perfección con sus largos cabellos negros que caían como cascada sobre su espalda. Sus ojos mostraban un castaño claro, y algo en su mirada la hacía parecer inocente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras le apuntaba con el arma— ¿Naraku te ha enviado?

Se retorció cuando se dio cuenta de su situación. Comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de su minifalda de color negro que dejaba ver sus perfectas y largas piernas. En ese instante no pude evitar fijarme en su vestuario, pues también llevaba un sobretodo negro, además de una camiseta roja, que proporcionaba un pequeño descote en su pecho, que combinaba con sus grandes tacones del mismo color.

—¡Inuyasha, por favor! ¡Aleja esa pistola de la señorita! —regañó Miroku.

Ella seguía con su mirada perdida, confundía por todo ese lío. Dejé de apuntarle, aunque sostuve la pistola a un lado, ella no me trasmitía demasiada confianza. Pero aún así dudaba que fuese una "espía de Naraku"; porque él no era de tratar con mujeres. Si ese hubiese sido el plan, habría estado en el asiento trasero uno de sus matones y de seguro no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos. A pesar de todo no pude evitar desesperarme y culparla.

—No conozco a ningún Naraku —explicó con voz clamada.

Nos miraba con algo de dudas. Miroku estaba confundido, al igual que yo. Nunca imaginamos traer de polizón a una muchacha como esa. Su vestuario dejaba notar su clase, muy superior a la nuestra. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería deshacernos de ella.

—Vámonos, Miroku —mencioné mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para tomar mi lugar nuevamente.

—¿Piensan dejarme aquí sola? —replicó algo enfadada.

Mi amigo me lanzó una mirada que yo no pude entender, era evidente que devolver a la chica no era parte de los planes, la chica en sí nunca fue parte del plan; pero dejarla allí era algo un poco inhumano.

—¿No pensarás regresarla? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde es! —Me adelanté a la situación.

Mi amigo me miró algo pensativo, nos habíamos metido en un gran lío, nuevamente.

—Soy de Nueva York —comentó rápidamente—. No sé cómo he llegado a su coche, pero les suplico que no me dejen aquí. Hemos estado discutiendo y no ha pasado ni un auto, las posibilidades de que alguien me recoja son casi nulas. ¡Voy a morir de deshidratación! —Su tono de desesperación eras más que notorio.

Regresar a Nueva York era, además de una pérdida de tiempo, una cita segura con la muerte; así que me deshice de esa idea inmediatamente. Llevarla con nosotros tampoco serviría de nada, por lo que yo apoyaba la idea de dejarla allí y que alguien le diese el aventón que podría salvarla.

—Estás loco, Miroku, si pretendes que llevemos a esta señorita de vuelta a su casa. —Miré a mi compañero desaprobatoriamente.

—Los recompensaré.

Su mirada cambió al igual que sus gestos. La impresión le había pasado y estaba segura en luchar para que la lleváramos con nosotros. Su mirada era de exigencia, ella exigía que la sacáramos de ahí. Pero manipular no es tan sencillo cuando Inuyasha Taisho está de por medio.

—No queremos tu dinero, niña.

La suma que necesitábamos no era algo que cualquiera pudiese tener y arriesgar la vida para devolver a esa mujer, que aunque era hermosa, no valía la pena.

—¿Ustedes saben quién soy yo? —Su tono arrogante me dio ganas de salir corriendo. Al ver que nadie se inmutó ante su palabrerío, decidió añadir— Mi nombre es Kikyou Takeda, hija del gran empresario Onigumo Takeda, que al mismo tiempo es dueño y señor de las empresas Takeda´s.

Bufé. En realidad no me importaba quién era ella, sólo pensaba en largarme y buscar la forma de conseguir ese dinero o, en su defecto, tratar de sobrevivir.

Un extraño viento sopló levantando consigo mucho polvo que me hizo estornudar. El silencio se volvió incómodo entre nosotros y yo, nuevamente, estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

—¡Vámonos! —repetí, aunque con un tono de desesperación.

Miroku dudó un segundo, pero luego tomó el camino hacia su puesto en el auto. Abrió la puerta del chofer y miró a la extraña señorita.

—Alguien la regresará, mientras tanto, mantenga la calma.

Se acercó a mí, su cara de pánico me dio una idea de cómo se sentía.

—Soy la hija de un gran empresario, ¿qué les cuesta regresar a Nueva York, dejarme y recibir la recompensa?

—Ya te he dicho que no queremos tu dinero, chiquilla. —No estaba de humor ese día.

—Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y esperes a que alguien te ayude. —Mi amigo coincidió en mi razonamiento.

Nos miró un segundo, detalló el paisaje y luego volvió con su tono que se había vuelto irritable para mí.

—¿Creen que duraré mucho vestida así? Llevo tacones y faldas. Además, ¡estamos en un desierto! No llevo identificación ni dinero. ¡Mis posibilidades de salir viva son de una en un millón!

La chica era bastante razonable, pero no nos convenía transitar con una señorita de New York. No confiaba lo suficiente como para llevarla con nosotros, demasiado había sido aquel trayecto.

—Ese es tu problema, no el nuestro. Ninguno de nosotros te obligó a meterte en el auto. ¡Estás aquí por ti misma! Ahora no pretendas que solucionemos tus problemas, suficiente tengo con los míos. Tú te metiste en ese auto, tú verás la forma de regresar —solté como ultimátum.

El sol estaba comenzando a hacerse más fuerte, y aún nos quedaba mucho viaje por delante, por lo que no quería perder el tiempo con aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Kikyou.

Nos miró con expresión severa y luego de un rato comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica. Sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaron con un tinte peculiar.

—Han cometido un error, caballeros: me han dado sus nombres. —Me quedé boquiabierto ante ese comentario—. Ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz, y mucho menos lo que puedo lograr con sólo mover un dedo. Mi papi hará que los busquen hasta debajo de las rocas y cuando los encuentran pienso demandarlos y acusarlos de secuestro. Pasarán el resto de sus miserables vidas en una horrible celda. ¿Te gustaría eso, Inuyasha? ¿O te gustaría más a ti, Miroku? —usó un tono sarcástico que me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Señorita Kikyou, lamento informarle que con sólo nuestros nombres es casi imposible que nos encuentren, mucho menos que puedan imponernos una condena —expresó mi amigo con su tono despreocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Pienso que sus nombre son poco común aquí y hasta podría asegurar que son extranjeros. No se conoce todos los días a un Inuyasha y a un Miroku ¿o sí? —rió nuevamente— El dinero es mágico, amigos, y pude lograr cualquier cosa. Incluso encerrar personas que no han hecho nada.

Mi paciencia no daba para más, aquella chica era preciosa, pero todo aquello que me atraía de ella era esfumado cuando abría su bella bocaza. ¡Estaba tratando de amenazarnos! Como si no fuese suficiente Naraku, para incluir al "papi" de la hijita malcriada.

—¡Móntate de una vez, Miroku! Mientras más rápido nos alejemos de ella será mejor.

Miroku se sentó en su lugar dispuesto a arrancar en cualquier momento, pero antes de que presionara el acelerador, luego de prender el auto, la muchachita comenzó con un nuevo berrinche.

—Sino me regresas a mi casa, ¡juro que voy a denunciarlos por privación de libertad! —gritó con demasiada molestia.

—Nada de lo que diga podrá hacernos cambiar de opinión —susurró mi amigo.

Su temperamento me estaba hartando. No, ya me había hartado. La rabia llegó a mí inmediatamente. En ese instante, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Mi mente comenzó a repetir la palabra secuestro, y antes de que me diera cuanta estaba soltando un montón de palabras vacías.

—Está bien, Miroku. Si lo que ella quiere es un secuestro; un secuestro es lo que tendrá.

La cara de ella se desfiguró al instante. La expresión de su rostro fue tan gratificante para mí, que lo demás lo hice sin pensar. La agarré fuertemente del brazo y la encañoné con mi arma, todo eso mientras comenzaba a susurrarle.

—Tú lo has pedido, ahora métete en el auto. Vamos a comprobar cuanto vales para tu "papi" ¿Te parece, Kikyou?

Hizo todo lo que le ordené sin ni siquiera mirarme, podía ver en su rostro el arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de haber dicho su nombre y de haber insistido en la que la lleváramos con nosotros. Me senté a su lado y ordené a Miroku que arrancase. Él no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero entendió lo que yo quería hacer; quería liberarnos de Naraku para siempre y esa chica podía ser nuestra única oportunidad. Una buena suma pagaría el cuadro y nuestra infinita libertad.

La miré, ella estaba algo asustada, su rebeldía y soberbia se fueron por el desagüe. A mi lado sólo quedó una muchacha asustada, y aunque me sentía culpable, ya no había vuelta atrás. El peor e improvisado secuestro de la historia había comenzado.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: Buenas, queridos lectores.**

**Sí, ya comencé la universidad y con ello mi tiempo se reduce a casi nada. Sin embargo, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán mejor, o eso espero. **

**Dudas, comentarios, repulsiones, entre otras cosas… Todas deben ser dirigidas en un review. **

**Gracias por la aceptación y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Saludos.**

**P.D.: El capítulo está algo corto, pues me voy este fin de semana y quería aportarles algo antes de irme, sorry por eso. **


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro **"A tumba abierta"** del autor **Albert Hitchcock. **

**Importante: **Debido a varios comentarios recibidos en el capítulo anterior, me he visto en la obligación de aclarar el pairing, a pesar de que ya está expresado en el inicio. La pareja central de este fans fics es y será **Inuyasha y Kagome.**

**Un secuestro improvisado**

By Darkis-chan

**III**

Nunca imaginé que Texas estuviera tan lejos. Sí, había ido varias veces cuando era un crío, pero no recordaba lo estúpidamente lejos que se encontraba. El viaje fue increíblemente largo y agotador. Miroku y yo tuvimos que intercambiar puestos varias veces, ya que el cansancio era abismal. El carro se recalentó al menos cuatro veces, por su culpa tuvimos que parar. Todo eso y ella no decía nada. No me miraba, no miraba a Miroku, no alzaba la cabeza ni siquiera para ver el paisaje; quería hacerme sentir culpable, y sí que lo estaba logrando.

Cuando llegamos creí que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y unas horribles ganas de darme una buena ducha. Salí del carro, ella también lo hizo, pero continuó con su molesta actitud. Guardé el arma en mis pantalones, realmente no creí que la fuese a necesitar. Su comportamiento sumiso no era el único indicio, pues ese lugar era tan inhóspito que con mucha suerte lograría escapar de allí. No había nadie en Kilómetros, eso era bueno, al menos para nosotros.

—Es horrible —pronuncié al abrir la puerta de lo que se supone era la vivienda principal.

Todo estaba lleno de telarañas y un montón de polvo. No había electricidad por lo que tuvimos que usar velas, ni si quiera servían los baños; una catástrofe.

—Es mejor que nada —susurró Miroku con su sonrisa positivista.

—Recuerdo que había un río cerca de aquí, allí podremos bañarnos mientras solucionamos el problema del baño —sugerí.

Vi como su cara comenzó a teñirse de rojo, y eso me alegró un poco. Aún así su boca se mantuvo cerrada. Deseaba oírla gritar otra vez, esa Kikyo callada y sumisa me estaba comenzando a enfermar. Sí, suena bastante estúpido, pero así lo era.

—Lo mejor será que acompañes a la señorita a darse un baño. Mientras, yo trataré de limpiar un poco las habitaciones superiores, para poder usarlas esta noche.

Refunfuñé. La cogí de la muñeca y me acerqué al equipaje que ya habíamos descargado y estaba tirado junto a la puerta. Saqué dos de mis camisas, unos jabones, unos pantalones —uno mío y el otro de Miroku— y ropa interior. Tomé dos de las velas que habíamos encendido momentos atrás y nos encaminamos al arroyo, que aunque era algo ancho y profundo, no tenía demasiada corriente.

Con cada paso que dábamos ella se ponía más y más nerviosa; sentía como se tensaba a través de su muñeca. Miraba hacia el suelo y sus manos se pusieron frías, o al menos eso me pareció sentir. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando y tampoco me interesaba saberlo, sólo pensaba en la rica agua, que aunque fría, serviría para limpiarme.

Al llegar no pude evitar soltar las cosas de un sopetón, que por cierto cayeron al suelo esparciéndose por todas partes. No me importó en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado ansioso como para estar al pendiente de nimiedades.

Me quité la camisa rápidamente y vi como ella ladeo la cara para no verme, eso me hizo sentir extraño; feliz, pero extraño. Me quité el pantalón igualmente y en menos de un segundo estaba entrando al agua con mis bóxers.

—¿No piensas bañarte? —le comenté al ver que no movía ni un musculo.

—Creo que prefiero quedarme así. Gracias. —expresó sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—Si pretendes escapar, déjame decirte que no podrás hacer nada —hablé para llamar su atención— Aunque corras, en menos de un segundo estaré a tu lado; además, no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, así que nadie va a poder ayudarte. —Utilicé un tono arrogante para dejarle claro quién mandaba allí.

—No estaba pensando en escapar —mencionó con amargura—… sólo pensé que sería más idóneo esperar hasta mañana para darme un baño, no quiero resfriarme. —No necesité un manual para saber que mentía.

Salí del agua y me acerqué a ella. Así como estaba, muy mojado, la tomé por los hombros la volteé para que pudiera mirarme y comencé a quitarle la ropa.

—¡¿Q-qué h-haces? —Un timbre nervioso se apoderó de ella.

—Desvistiéndote, ¿no es obvio? —susurré sarcástico.

Entre los forcejeos logré arrancarle el sobretodo y pude tocar la delicada piel de sus hombros. Dejé de zarandearla, pero me quedé sosteniéndola mientras le miraba a la cara.

—N-n-no tienes que hacerlo —explicó luego del horrible silencio—. Entraré al agua por las buenas, pero me gustaría que no miraras.

La solté y me lancé rápidamente al agua, me sumergí en la parte más profunda, mientras ella comenzaba a sacarse la ropa. Comencé a nadar por los alrededores para evitar espiarla, pero mi curiosidad fue demasiado para mí y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo.

Quedé fascinado ante la imagen que mis ojos, muy amablemente, llevaban a mi cerebro. Ella estaba de espalda, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con el cabello recogido en una cebolla. Se masajeaba los hombros con el jabón que había llevado para bañarnos. No podía dejar de mirar esa perfecta espalda que se me hacía demasiado sensual. Sus suaves movimientos provocaban algo inexplicable en mí. Me sentía como un adolescente viendo una película pornográfica.

No pude apartar la mirada y ella no se había dado cuenta; por lo que no tenía problemas. Salvo, por puesto, mi pequeño amigo que comenzaba a levantarse de su sueño profundo. ¡Era demasiado incómodo! Quería dejar de mirarla, pero simplemente no podía. Jamás había experimentados tantas sensaciones con sólo mirar a una mujer. Mi mente no quería aceptarlo, aunque mi cuerpo… Él era completamente diferente.

Comenzó a quitarse el resto del jabón que aún permanecía en su cuerpo con un poco de agua del río. Podía ver como se estremecía ante el contacto con el frío líquido.

—Mejor húndete de una vez, así tu cuerpo se acostumbrará a la temperatura del agua —solté sin pensar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a mí, con una cara bastante sorprendida; luego recordó su desnudes y se hundió de inmediato. Lamentablemente para mí, fui demasiado lento como para poder ver algo, aunque ella creyó que sí lo había hecho.

—¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre asustarme así? —gritó muy sonrojada— ¡Eres un imbécil!

—No fue esa mi intención, muchacha. —Traté de explicarme mientras me acercaba a ella.

—¡Oh, claro que sí lo fue! ¡Eres un depravado, pervertido! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte! —Su tono demostraba un evidente enfado, pero su cara mostraba la vergüenza que en verdad sentía.

—No vi nada… ¡Te lo juro! —Quise arreglar las cosas.

Se alejó de mi vista sin decir ni una palabra más. Me sentía realmente frustrado ¡Ella armó semejante alboroto y ni si quiera había visto nada!

Salí del agua y comencé a secarme con una de las toallas. Miré en su dirección y la encontré echándose agua nuevamente. Volteé la mirada para evitar otro mal entendido, revisé mi propio estado y vi que mi amiguito había vuelto a su descanso, seguro que por culpa de la fría agua. Me coloqué una camisa y la ropa interior seca; estaba listo para partir. Una fría brisa, que llegaba hasta los huesos, sopló. Sentí como mi cuerpo se retorcía por la baja temperatura.

—Es hora de irnos, pequeña. Vamos a resfriarnos si seguimos aquí. —le grité para llamar su atención, pero ella no respondió. Supuse que quería un poco de intimidad, así que me desplacé unos metros. Ella estaba advertida, por lo que estaba seguro de que no escaparía.

En pocos minutos se acercó a mí. Traía una camisa de tirantes roja, la que estaba debajo del sobretodo, y uno de los shorts de Miroku. Se veía muy cómica, pues le quedaba exuberantemente grande, a pesar que mi amigo era menos corpulento que yo.

—Estoy lista —comentó aún sonrojada y tratando de desviar la vista.

No le dije nada. No sabía qué decir para romper el hielo. Las mujeres que veía desnudas nunca me habían gritado de esa forma, y normalmente lo hacía porque ellas se desnudaban para mí; así que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones de culpa.

Llegamos a la casa y Miroku había adelantado gran parte del trabajo. La planta de arriba estaba prácticamente limpia y la de abajo iba por el mismo camino. Agradecí a mi amigo, porque yo no tenía ánimos ni para cambiar una sábana. La chica, el largo trayecto y el reciente alboroto de mi amiguito; habían sido suficientes para dejarme exhausto.

—Falta demasiada mano para que esta casa quede limpia, pero con esto será suficiente para dormir esta noche —explicó Miroku tranquilamente.

Ella comenzó a observar la habitación en dónde estábamos: la sala. La casa estaba hecha de madera y las decoraciones eran muy viejas para decir que se sentía acogedora. Más que amparo daba terror. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban unos muebles de madera cubiertos por una sábana blanca, al igual que una mesita de centro hecha del mismo material. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el paisaje, a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro afuera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella esta noche? —susurró mi amigo— No podemos dejar que ande a sus anchas en esta casa, puede escapar mientras dormimos o peor aún ¡puede matarnos! —Evidentemente, el tranquilo y positivista Miroku estaba preocupado por la situación.

—Tendrá que dormir atada a la cama —dije—. Sinceramente, no podré conciliar el sueño sabiendo que ella estará por ahí —confesé.

—No será un trato agradable, pero es necesario para nuestra seguridad —concluyó mi amigo.

No dijo nada cuando le avisamos de su situación, esa actitud de sometimiento volvió. ¡Cómo odiaba esa faceta de ella! Aunque creía saber el porqué de su situación; ella se sentía culpable. Sabía que gracias a su bella bocaza estaba en ese atolladero; por lo que aceptaba todo lo malo que esto acarreaba. Era desesperante ver cómo se sometía a nuestra voluntad sin decir ni una palabra. La atamos de pies y manos a la cama y ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Estás cómoda? —pregunté sin ningún aire de sarcasmo.

—Lo suficiente. —Su voz salió agria.

Esa noche me costó dormirme, pero cuando por fin lo hice, caí como un tronco hasta el día siguiente.

Me acerqué a su habitación para ver cómo seguía. Imaginé que no habría pasado una buena noche. Ella estaba dormida, o al menos eso creí. Desaté las sogas que le imposibilitaban los movimientos y luego bajé para prepararme un poco de café. La sorpresa fue encontrarme a mi amigo, que parecía haber tenido la misma idea que yo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —sonrió como siempre mientras me servía un poco del líquido castaño.

—Algo. —No estaba de humor para hablar demasiado.

Tomé asiento en la mesa del comedor mientras degustaba mi café.

Un fuerte silencio se mantuvo entre nosotros, Hasta que Miroku decidió romperlo.

—No sé, Inuyasha, pero creo que lo mejor es devolver a la chica.

Tomé aire. Traté de calmarme, pero creo que no dio resultado.

—¿Devolverla? ¡¿Te volviste loco? ¡Esa mujer es la única esperanza que tenemos y no pienso renunciar a ella! —grité.

Mi amigo agachó la cabeza, él me conocía demasiado y sabía de antemano que no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente. Me miró fijamente y luego contestó:

—¿De qué nos vale salir de Naraku, si luego tendremos a la policía detrás nuestro? —Justo en el clavo, como siempre.

Estaba furioso. En mis planes nunca figuró la policía y mucho menos el futuro de la chica, sólo quería obtener el dinero. Di un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, lo que ocasionó un reguero de café por toda la habitación. Miroku no se inmutó ante mi comportamiento, pues siguió tan tranquilo como siempre.

—La policía no estará detrás de nosotros —expresé más para mí que para él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró.

—Porque ella no abrirá la boca. De eso voy a encargarme.

Soltar palabras sin pensar parecía ser mi pasatiempo favorito, pues no dejaba de hacerlo. Lamentablemente, era algo innato en mí y no podía contrarrestarlo.

Salió de la habitación claramente enfadado, mientras yo me dirigí al cuarto de la cautiva. Ella seguía en la misma posición, cosa que me extrañó, debido al alboroto que había armado tan sólo segundos atrás.

Me acerqué más a su cama y vi que estaba completamente sudada. No pude evitar preocuparme por ella.

—¿Estás bien, Kikyo? —Coloqué una mano en su frente para medir su temperatura, que por cierto parecía estar bastante alta.

—Ka-ka-go-me, Kagome —comenzó a delirar mientras susurraba ese extraño nombre.

No pude evitar preguntarme: ¿quién coño es Kagome?

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **Sorry por la demora. Sí, sí, sé que no tengo excusas, pero la Uni es la Uni y los exámenes son los exámenes. Ya se imaginarán la causa de la demora :role eyes:.

Bueno, bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que están sufriendo con sus exámenes. xDD

Saludos.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro **"A tumba abierta"** del autor **Albert Hitchcock. **

**Un secuestro improvisado**

By Darkis-chan

**IV**

Verla en ese estado me hacía sentir culpable. Temblaba y no dejaba de decir incoherencias que comencé a ignorar para mantener mi mente en buen estado. ¡Y Miroku había desaparecido! Siempre había sido demasiado malo para enfermedades, enfermos y hospitales. Simplemente, no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Sabía que si no recibía atención podría empeorar y no quería cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de la chica, aunque suene bastante estúpido proviniendo de mi parte.

—¡Rayos! —bufé mientras le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente—. Está demasiado caliente.

Mis nervios comenzaban a matarme. Debía actuar inmediatamente, pero no sabía cómo. Me controlé hasta que comenzó a gritar, aunque esta vez su voz sonaba a súplica.

—N-no, por favor. ¡Aléjate de mí!

La fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar nuevamente, así que me tomé la atribución de quitarle las sábanas de encima, al igual que la ropa. Decidí dejarla sólo con la esencial, me pareció que sería más conveniente.

¿Tenía frío o calor? Realmente no podía asegurarlo; tiritaba como si tuviera frío, pero sudaba como si hubiese corrido en un maratón.

Mi desesperación llegó al punto de volverse locura. Quería y necesitaba a Miroku; él siempre sabía qué hacer. Pero tenía que ser estúpido y molestarme con él para provocar su ausencia en el momento menos indicado.

Entonces, como arte de magia, volvió a mi mente una escena de mi último refriado. Yo estaba prendido en fiebre y Miroku me había obligado a tomar un baño para bajar la temperatura.

Eso hice… La levanté en mis brazos y me dirigí a al río. No me importó mi ropa, mucho menos la de ella. Dejé que el agua tocara mis caderas y comencé a bajarla lentamente, para que la tocara a ella también.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato; estos estaban rojos. Me miró extrañada.

—T-tengo mucho frío… —susurró apenas.

—También tienes mucha fiebre —traté de decirle, aunque había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

Miré su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo y algo en mi se encendió. ¡Vamos, soy hombre después de todo! Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y caían hasta ligarse con el frío líquido; se veía extremadamente hermosa.

Contuve la respiración para intentar controlarme, pues no todo el tiempo tienes en tus brazos a una mujer así y además… ¡medio desnuda! Fue una difícil situación, sin embargo supe portarme a la altura.

Comencé a agacharme mientras cuidaba no hundirla demasiado. Me senté en una roca que estaba en el fondo y a ella la coloqué sobre mis piernas. Con mis manos fui distribuyendo el agua alrededor de su cuerpo de forma más o menos equitativa. Quería que la fiebre se bajara, no deseaba nada más que eso.

Luego de algunos minutos, decidí volver a la casa. La sequé con una toalla, aunque no me atreví a quitarle la poca ropa que estaba mojada. La dejé en la cama y la cubrí con al menos dos edredones.

Toqué su frente y comprobé que su temperatura había disminuido, aunque aún estaba algo fuera de los límites normales. Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Sabía que era culpable de su situación y eso me hacía sentir demasiado mal; a pesar de eso, ver que se mejoraba era una clara muestra de que todo iba a estar bien. Sí, lo sé, Miroku estaba contagiándome.

La tarde llegó y con ella regresó Miroku, quién parecía sorprendido al ver el estado de la chica.

—Bueno… Al menos supiste manejar la situación —confesó con una sonrisa.

Mi amigo era así; estaba molesto, pero luego lo olvidaba todo y volvía a sonreír como siempre. Lo admiraba, pues yo no podía ser tan pasivo.

—¿Crees que se pondrá bien? —Dejé salir toda la preocupación que había estado carcomiéndome—. Me refiero, a que si pondrá bien sin ayuda médica. No podemos llevarla a ningún centro hospitalario.

—Es sólo un resfriado, Inuyasha; tampoco es que tiene una enfermedad que está en etapa terminal —sonrió nuevamente—. Además, lo has hecho muy bien. Seguro que para mañana estará mejor.

Se fue a la cocina y le preparó un extraño caldo; la hizo beberlo sin rechistar. Yo aún estaba nervioso, aunque Miroku controlaba todo muy bien.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor. Gracias. —comentó con una voz apenas audible. Era evidente que no se había recuperado del todo.

Aún así, fue suficiente el verla despierta. Recordé los momentos de angustia que había pasado y ahora sólo me reía de lo estúpidamente asustado que me había puesto y sin necesidad. Vaya, me sentía como un verdadero idiota, aunque ella estaba bien y eso me daba paz interna.

Al día siguiente, la chica estaba completamente recuperada. Las medicinas extrañas y asquerosas de Miroku habían resultado de maravilla. Al ver su repentina mejoría, insistió en que la acompañara al río para lavar su ropa y yo no pude negarme. Allí fuimos a parar.

Estaba sentada en una roca en la orilla. Llevaba una camiseta blanca perteneciente a mi persona, y no puedo negar que se le veía muy bien, y un short corto de mi compañero. Estregaba la ropa de una manera muy sensual, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Lo hacía, y en ese momento un bombillo se prendió en mi cabeza:

—Para ser una niña mimada, sabes muy bien el arte de lavar la ropa —lancé en voz alta y firme. Vi como su cuerpo se tensó ante mis palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado normal.

—Que mi padre tenga dinero ahora, no significa que antes lo tuviese —contestó igual de firme—. Viví una difícil infancia y tuve que aprender a hacer cosas, como lavar la ropa.

La forma en que lo pronunció no dejó dudas en mí y su actitud sólo confirmó lo que ya pensaba. Seguí observándola por largo rato y ella me ignoró completamente.

La camisa se le había humedecido en gran parte del abdomen y el pecho, mientras yo sólo trataba de no mirar la lujuriosa zona. Se levantó, se posó frente a mí y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa, sin ni siquiera sospechar las malas intenciones que rondaban mi loca cabeza.

—Vamos, necesito tender la ropa.

Asentí aunque realmente no estaba seguro de por qué. Llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde habían unas cuerdas perfectas para realizar la tarea que ella se había propuesto. Luego de tender la ropa regresamos a la casa y por más extraño que parezca, ambos estuvimos en un horrible silencio que hacia al ambiente tan denso como el de un cubo de plomo.

Miroku estaba tratando de arreglar la electricidad, así que traté de ayudarle. Ella se sentó en uno de los muebles y se dedicó a observarnos por largo rato; cuando por fin se cansó de sólo observar, comenzó a quitar las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles de la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

—No deberías hacerlo; puedes volver a enfermarte —expresó mi compañero.

—Si los dejo como están es más seguro de que vuelva a enfermar —sonrió.

La tarde transcurrió así; ella sacudiendo y quitando el polvo, mientras nosotros tratábamos de hacer de electricistas. De vez en cuando ella me miraba y yo hacía lo mismo, aunque eran miradas que no pasaban de ser inocentes. Miroku decía algún chiste, por lo que ambos reíamos. No pude evitar divertirme y olvidarme de tantos problemas que rondaban mi cabeza.

Al caer la noche, y con mucho pesar, tuve que atarla nuevamente. La mirada que me dirigió me hacía sentir muy mal y no quería dejarla así; pero no podía fallarle a mi compañero. No otra vez. Con todo el dolor de mi alma, la dejé allí, maniatada a la cama.

Cuando desperté y me encontré en su habitación no pude evitar sorprenderme. Lo peor del caso es que ella ni si quiera estaba allí. Vamos, que no es normal acostarse en un lugar y despertar en otro.

Me levanté del frío piso, porque además estaba durmiendo allí, y bajé directo a la cocina. Sólo buscaba indicios de vida. La encontré sentada en uno de los bancos de madera que se encontraban cerca del mesón. Llevaba su ropa, la que había lavado el día anterior, y no pude evitar sentir como mi estómago se retorcía. Algo en ella me había cautivado. Además, esa vestimenta le quedaba muy hermosa.

—Buenos días —me sonrió—. ¿Quieres un poco de café? —comentó mientras me mostraba la taza que ella estaba consumiendo.

—¿También eres maniática del café? —le pregunté con un tinte de sarcasmo.

—Sí, es peor que yo —respondió Miroku, a quien había ignorado completamente—. Esa es su segunda taza —señaló al lugar indicado.

—Los constantes desvelos me han vuelto una adicta al café, ¿qué puedo decir?

—¿Desvelos? —preguntó mi amigo interesado en el tema.

Ella acercó la taza de café a su boca y comenzó a saborear la bebida. Lo miró fijamente y contestó:

—Sí, la universidad y esas cosas hacen que deba dejar de lados mis ganas de dormir —tomó un sorbo antes de continuar—. El café es mi único compañero y creo que lo he utilizado demasiado —sonrió nerviosa.

—El café y los desvelos no son buenos para la imagen de una hermosa señorita como usted —comenzó Miroku. Luego de allí siguió una charla de por qué el café era nocivo para la salud. ¡Como si él no lo bebiera tres veces al día!

Miroku comentó que estaba haciendo los preparativos para instalar agua directa para la casa, pues nos habían imposibilitado el servicio por las deudas de mis familiares, los dueños del lugar.

Desayunamos y este inmediatamente partió hacia el pueblo, para seguir con sus cosas. Estábamos nuevamente solos. No sabía si él estaba haciéndolo a propósito, pero lo hacía y la situación no era muy cómoda.

—Para ser un secuestrador, eres demasiado amable —expresó con ironía, recordando el evento anterior en el río.

No pude evitar reírme estrepitosamente.

—Ciertamente, no tengo madera de **secuestrador**. —Hice énfasis en la palabra secuestrador.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hiciste —comentó muy bajo. Tanto así, que se me hizo muy difícil descifrarlo.

Yo tampoco lo sabía. ¿Era realmente por Miroku, porque quería sacarlo de ese problema o era por mí, porque era yo quién no quería vivir huyendo? En ese momento me sentí egoísta, porque descubrí que ninguna de las razones anteriores eran acertadas. Sí, lo descubrí. Nada tenía que ver Naraku en la decisión apresurada que había tomado, él sólo era una excusa. Yo… la quería a ella. Era egoísta, lo sé; pero la quería para mí. Lo supe desde el momento que la vi levantarse de nuestro asiento trasero, aunque no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para darme cuenta de ello al instante.

—Inuyasha… —pronunció de manera muy dulce, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

Se acercó a mí lentamente. Su mirada traviesa recorrió mi cuerpo y yo sentí que comenzaba a excitarme. Vamos, aquella minifalda era estupendamente sensual. La camiseta roja se adhería perfectamente a su figura, dejando una buena vista de su torso. ¿Quién no podría sentir deseo por esa fémina tan encantadora?

Sus ojos color chocolates se toparon con los míos, que eran de color ámbar. Le mostré mis dientes en un intento de hacer una sonrisa, aunque era lo que menos estaba saliéndome.

Cuando colocó sus finos dedos en mi pecho creí que iba a morir de un infarto. Su mirada recorrió mi rostro y bajó por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pies. Escuché su respiración entrecortada, ¿ella sentía lo mismo que yo?

—Quiero besarte —susurró. En ese instante vi el cielo.

Su cara comenzó a acercarse a la mía y no pude esperar para lanzarme a sus labios y comenzar a devorarlos. Los necesitaba como nunca había necesitado algo.

Mis manos se posaron en su espalda y la acerqué a mi cuerpo a través de ese agarre. Recorrí su boca con mi lengua mientras ella dejaba escapar gemidos que me hacían sentir grande y llevaban mi ego a lo alto de la mesosfera. No sabía si reír o disfrutar el momento. El sentimiento de triunfo era tal, que se podía comparar con la suma que le debía a Naraku.

El beso se intensificó cada vez más, al igual que las ganas de poseerla. Sin darnos cuentas comenzamos a movilizarnos por la habitación y rápidamente la tenía acorralada en una de las paredes mientras no dejaba de besar su deliciosa boca. Bajé por su cuello y ella no paraba de gemir; era como si suplicase que la tomara de una vez y… ¡yo lo deseaba demasiado!

—K-Kikyou… —dejé escapar un gemido ronco.

—N-no me llames así —escupió con claros síntomas de enfado. Sin embargo se alzó y besó mis labios de una manera tan brusca que no me dejó pensar a qué venía ese comentario.

No recuerdo exactamente como carajo subimos las escaleras, pero sé que llegamos al piso de arriba; a su habitación. Las sábanas blancas daban un aspecto lúgubre y la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana haciendo el lugar poco romántico. Eso no impidió el desarrollo de nuestros deseos. Es más, ni si quiera nos importó.

Antes de que me diera cuenta la había recostado en la cama y estaba sacándole la camiseta. Desabroché su brasier sin perder el tiempo y dejé miles de besos húmedos alrededor de sus blancos y perfectos senos. Recorrí su cuello, sus senos, su vientre, su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas; en fin, me deleite besando cada proporción de su carne que me parecía apetitosa.

Cuando bajé su falda, la imagen del momento donde estábamos en el río tratando de quitarle la fiebre volvió a mí y se hizo muy intensa. ¡No sabía qué parte tocar! Todo era demasiado tentador para mí. Quería recorrer sus mulos con las yemas de mis dedos, o tal vez acariciarle la entrepierna para prepararla para el acto, también deseaba besar su vientre plano y masajear sus pechos con mi boca. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más deseaba era estar dentro de ella y sentir que sólo era mía.

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas y recorrieron cada centímetro de piel a la vista. Ella no paraba de gemir, cosa que estaba desesperándome. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo perder el control fue su voz melodiosa al pronunciar aquello que tanto deseaba:

—Inuyasha… ¡Por favor! —¡Sus ojos parecían estar dilatados y su mirada era tan suplicante!

¡Me volví loco! En definitiva, un demonio había poseído mi cuerpo. Le arranqué lo que le quedaba de ropa interior de una manera salvaje y poco estética. La besé hasta que sus labios se pusieron tan rojos como el color de la misma sangre. El deseo era tan fuerte que me dolía, sentía que si no la tenía en ese instante iba a morir.

Y… lo hice. Me posicioné en su entrada y arremetí contra ella sin ninguna contemplación, porque realmente no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. Sin embargo me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme con una barrera que me había dificultado el paso; una barrera que sólo poseen las mujeres inocentes.

**Continuará. **

**N/A:** ¡Por Dios! ¡Realmente pensé que nunca terminaría el capítulo! Lo siento, queridos, pero la universidad me ha estado consumiendo brutalmente.

Espero y este sea de su agrado, ya que me ha llevado mucho completarlo. Ya saben: falta de inspiración, clases, exámenes, reuniones familiares… En fin, miles de cosas se han puesto en contra. ¡Contra viento y marea he tenido que luchar!

Hasta el próximo capítulo que trataré de no demorar tanto xDD.

Saludos, queridos.


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro **"A tumba abierta"** del autor **Albert Hitchcock. **

**Un secuestro improvisado**

By Darkis-chan

**V**

Me senté en una de las frías rocas; estaba demasiado confundido, por lo que necesitaba reflexionar. Simplemente no podía superar la sorpresa; estaba abrumado. No pude evitar recordar su hermosa cara cuando yo… había destruido sin ninguna contemplación su inocencia. Me deprimí aún más.

No consideré que la chica fuese virgen; ni si quiera había pasado esa posibilidad por mi cabeza. Y sí, me sentía verdaderamente culpable por haber sido tan tonto y no sospechar la realidad.

Tomé una de las piedras pequeñas que se encontraban cerca de mis pies. Luego la miré durante un segundo, tratando de traspasarle toda la ira que sentía hacia mí mismo. La arrojé al río para que se perdiera junto con las horribles sensaciones que estaba sintiendo; pero sólo se hundió la piedra, pues mis sentimientos quedaron intactos.

Me sentía culpable por haberlo disfrutado tanto. Porque a pesar de que estaba mal lo que había hecho, eso no me quitaba la satisfacción de hacer el amor con esa preciosa mujer. Más aún, la satisfacción de enterarme que sólo yo había tocado ese cuerpo. Me sentí viril y poderoso, pero luego esos sentimientos desaparecían para dejarme culpa y pena.

Sólo pensaba en que había utilizado a uno inocente virgen, le había quitado su inocencia para luego marcharme campante como hacían los demás. Claro, exactamente lo mismo que mi padre le hizo a mi madre. ¡QUÉ OPORTUNO!

No entendía cómo era posible que no me fijase en su inocencia, ya que al verla advertido, si quiera, nada de esa situación hubiese sucedido. Busqué rastros, pero no los encontré. Simplemente o no estaban allí o yo no quería verlos. La chica parecía tan segura de sí misma, ¿quién sospecharía? Nadie con dos dedos de frente.

Se había acercado a mí sin ninguna razón y pidió que la besara; ¡las vírgenes no hacían eso! También, tocó mi cuerpo como toda una experta; sus movimientos eran firmes y lejanos a la temeridad. ¡Las doncellas no reaccionaban así! Y mucho menos suplicaban porque las tomara… Entonces, su imagen volvió como un relámpago segador:

—_Inuyasha… ¡Por favor! —Sus ojos parecían estar dilatados y su mirada era tan suplicante!_

La culpa, inevitablemente, volvió. Ella había suplicado, pero nunca dijo qué quería. A lo mejor entendí lo que quería entender y no me fijé en lo que ella, tal vez, quería decirme. Mi mente formó una imagen:

—_Inuyasha… ¡Por favor, no sigas! —Sus ojos expresaban claras muestras del deseo de derramar lágrimas. _

No pude evitar sostenerme la cabeza de la pura impotencia. ¡Había sido un estúpido! ¡Esta vez la había cagado feo! Le apunté con el arma, la secuestré y además abusé de ella; ¡qué más podría hacerle!

Tomé valor de donde no tenía y me dirigí a la casa. Ella había caído completamente dormida luego de conocer el mismo cielo a mi lado. Sabía que estaría agotada, pero no podía retrasar esa charla. La necesitaba para tener mi mente en paz.

Entré a su habitación. Los recientes recuerdos invadieron mi mente: ella acostada entre las finas sábanas blancas mientras nos movíamos en un ritmo frenético que nos hacía gemir sin parar. Me acerqué a la cama y la miré; dormía pacíficamente.

No quería despertarla, así que me contuve, aunque mi mente parecía carcomerme más y más, mientras le veía respirar profundamente. Fue hasta pasar más o menos una hora que despertó.

—¿Qué haces? —respondió observándome a la cara.

—Kikyou, yo… Debo pedirte perdón por lo que he hecho. —Me tragué mi orgullo—. Lamento haberte quitado la inocencia, lamento haberte usado de esa manera tan carnal para satisfacer mis deseos…

Sonrió. Lo hizo de una manera sensual pero a la vez perversa que no me dejaba claro qué estaba pasando.

—Así que crees que me usaste —sonrió nuevamente—; eres muy iluso, Inuyasha. —Lanzó una mirada aterradora—. Él único que fue usado aquí, fuiste tú.

Me esperaba miles de cosas: cachetadas, patadas, sollozos, insultos y otras cosas. Pero nunca, nunca sospeché semejante actitud. Le di el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le toqué la frente para comprobar que no deliraba.

Apartó mi mano de un manotón. Me miró muy seria, para luego contestar:

—¡No me digas cariño! ¡Y… no te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente! —gritó con desdén.

Ok. Anteriormente estaba confundido, pero ahora estaba aterrado. Hace menos de dos horas ambos estábamos desnudos tocándonos como unos adolescente, sedientos del otro. Ahora la chica parecía molesta. Le acarreé a la pérdida de su inocencia, por lo que traté nuevamente.

—Sé que no puedo hacer nada para devolvértela y también sé que fui un idiota; pero no merezco que… —Fui interrumpido.

—Parece que no fui lo suficientemente clara: Tú sólo fuiste un medio para deshacerme de algo que me estorbaba. ¿No lo entiendes? —sus ojos relampaguearon como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¡No, no lo entiendo! ¿Podrías explicármelo? —susurré sarcástico. Estaba harto de tantas estupideces.

—No tengo ganas de hacerlo. Confórmate con saber que no tienes la culpa de nada y mucho menos tienes algún tipo de responsabilidad conmigo —explicó sorprendentemente seria.

Perdí la cordura. ¿Cómo era posible que dijese cosas tan frías después de lo que habíamos pasado? ¿Qué sucedió con la chica dulce que no paraba de sonreír? Di un fuerte puñetazo a la pared que la dejó sorprendida, al igual que a mí. Fue un golpe tremendo que destrozó mis nudillos pero ayudó a liberar la tensión que se contenía en mí.

—Vas a decirme que coño es toda esta mierda —pronuncié cada palabra con un aire de mandato.

Necesitaba dejarle claro mi papel de superior; el papel de captor. Claramente, también debía dejarle claro el de ella; el de cautiva. Pareció asustarse ante mi nueva actitud, pero sus labios permanecían sellados y eso comenzó a inquietarme.

—Habla de una maldita vez, mujer.

—N-necesitaba deshacerme de mi virginidad, por lo que te usé para eliminarla —comenzó con temor, aunque su carácter fue volviendo con cada sílaba que iba pronunciando.

Mi cara, al contrario, se iba desfigurando con cada palabra. ¡Eso era, en definitiva, lo más idiota que hubiese escuchado en la vida!

—¿Me estás diciendo que "necesitabas" entregarle tu inocencia a un hombre? ¡¿Por qué piensas que soy tan estúpido como para comerme semejante estupidez?

—No te metas en mis asuntos, Inuyasha, que nada tienen que ver contigo.

—Has olvidado que eres mi prisionera —resoné para obtener la autoridad que deseaba, aunque con poco éxito—. Vas a decirme que coño es eso de "necesitar perder tu virginidad" —solté—. Y lo harás ahora —hice ademán con las manos para acentuar las palabras que estaba pronunciando.

—No, no lo haré —susurró—. Ya te he dicho que nada tienes que ver en este asunto. Es algo personal de lo que no tengo, y mucho menos debo, conversar contigo. —Estaba decidida en no decirme nada.

La duda era peor que la culpa, o al menos estaban teniendo una feroz competencia; pero sacarle las palabras de la boca estaba resultando un dilema.

Luego de unos minutos reflexivos, en silencio, decidí tomarla por los hombros. La zarandeé, pues necesitaba esa información y, al igual que ella no quería compartirla, yo estaba empeñado en obtenerla.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Nuevamente, mi poca paciencia estaba saliendo a flote.

Su mirada era de frustración más que de asombro o temor. Quería que confesara todo, que se abriera conmigo como yo lo había hecho con ella. Sin embargo, eso parecía tan imposible en ese instante. ¡Romper esa barrera era aún más difícil que romper la primera!

La observé. Estaba desnuda, cubierta por sólo una pequeña sábana blanca, casi transparente. No pude evitar sentirme atraído nuevamente. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, esperando, evidentemente, un rechazo. Pero eso no sucedió. Se estremeció bajos mis brazos y respondió a mis caricias con una ferviente pasión.

Olvidé lo que quería saber, también olvidé la culpa que había estado matándome por tanto rato; sólo quería estar con ella. Besar su boca se estaba volviendo una dulce tentación, además de una adicción. Nos besamos hasta que escuché una puerta cerrarse. Supuse que sería la de la entrada y que el culpable de la intromisión no era otro que mi camarada.

La miré. Sus labios estaban rojizos por lo chupetones que habíamos compartidos, su pecho subía y bajaba bastante agitado, mientras sus ojos reflejaban deseo. Fue casi una tortura tener que desprenderme de ella.

—Vístete, pues no quiero que Miroku te encuentre así —le mencioné en la entrada de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba mi amigo.

—Traigo noticias que pueden perturbarte —comentó con aire serio.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunté al dudar su actitud— ¿Tantos problemas para colocarnos el agua? —Mi tono de irritación salió a flote.

—¡Quisiera yo que fuese eso! —exclamó—. Lo que tengo que contarte es algo completamente diferente a lo del problema del agua. Por cierto, eso ya está solucionado —añadió.

—¡Dilo de una vez!

Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído que debíamos hablar del tema en un lugar donde nuestra huésped no pudiera escucharnos. Eso me sorprendió, aunque me hacía imaginarme lo que mi amigo quería compartirme.

—¿La dejaremos sola?

—Tú mismo has afirmado que es imposible escapar de aquí —me recordó.

No quería dejarla, pero no me quedó otra opción. Caminamos alrededor de quinientos metros o así. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me fijé que estábamos internados en un pequeño bosque trasero. Los árboles daban un aspecto tétrico al lugar, pero confiábamos en que sería perfecto para que la chica no nos siguiera. Las nubes comenzaron a juntarse en el cielo, formando un color grisáceo que hacía aún peor el ambiente.

—Rápido. No quiero que vaya a llover y todavía estemos aquí.

Mi amigo me miró fijamente, dándome a entender que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Traía en sus manos un sobre amarillo, el que, por cierto, estaba apretando extrañamente ansioso.

—Sabes perfectamente como soy, por lo que decidí investigar acerca de la Señorita Takeda —empezó por fin— y… lo hice. Entré en un cyber e hice una fuerte investigación de los Takeda´s

—¡Ajá! —comenté para darle entender que siguiera.

—Ciertamente, la señorita Kikyo Takeda existe. Es una mujer de ojos marrones y cabello normalmente largo de un fuerte color negro.

—Eso se adecúa a la chica que tenemos prisionera.

Me miró por un momento algo pensativo. Me extrañó en demasía el verlo nervioso. Ese no era su comportamiento habitual y nadie mejor que yo para diferenciarlo.

—Sí, es verdad. Aún así, no pude conseguir ninguna foto que pudiese corroborar que, en efecto, ella es la misma mujer de la que hablamos —sonrió—. También investigué las empresas del padre. Las compañías Takeda´s son una especie de administradoras que llevan el control de varias zonas comerciales en la ciudad de New York y sus alrededores.

—Eso suena poco productivo —mi tono reflejó molestia.

—Y lo es. Parece que el gran empresario las usa como una tapadera para sus verdaderos negocios. Nadie sabe qué tipo de negocios, pero la gente murmura que son bastante turbios.

—Eso es muy conveniente para nosotros —expresé en tono sarcástico.

—Aún no sabes la mejor parte, amigo mío, y aguanta, porque vengo con todo.

No podía con tanta incertidumbre junta. Primero la chica y ahora mi amigo… ¿acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarme el mismo día?

—Mira esta foto. —Sacó del extraño sobre una fotografía impresa en una hoja tamaño carta.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuré mientras tomaba en mis manos aquella foto.

—La encontré en internet. Fue en una donación que hizo hace poco.

En la imagen se observaba a un hombre de mediana edad; tal vez cuarenta años o un poco más. A su lado otro de aproximadamente la misma edad. Estrechaban sus manos mientras ambos sonreían. Se notaba lo forzado de la situación.

—El hombre de la derecha es Onigumo Takeda —señaló Miroku.

Su porte dejaba en claro que era un hombre imponente, muy lejos de mi realidad. Sus ojos, de color chocolate, expresaban algo que te hacía sentir temor. Era de contextura delgada, pero parecía ser muy alto. Su cabello era tan negro como la misma noche sin luna y su rostro era la viva imagen de la codicia.

—No puedes negar que se parece mucho a Kikyou —señalé al hacer una comparación.

—No es eso lo que quiero que veas, Inuyasha —pronunció quedadamente—. Fíjate en su mano izquierda. —hizo ademán con las cejas para que me fijara en la zona.

Bajé la mirada hasta su mano, esa que estaba estrechando con el otro hombre, y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Allí se encontraba una cicatriz proveniente de una quemadura. Lo peor del caso es que la reconocí; la había visto en alguna parte y ya sabía dónde.

Sudé como nunca lo había hecho. Miré a mi compañero con dudas y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿No me dirás que crees que él es…? —pregunté, aunque no quería conocer su respuesta.

—Sí, Inuyasha. Esa cicatriz es única —aseguró igual de nervioso—. Ese hombre, Onigumo Takeda, es el mismísimo Naraku.

**Continuará.**

Estoy feliz. Primero, saqué 100/100 en mi examen de matemática III. Segundo, la inspiración llegó como nunca y pude escribir el capítulo rápidamente. También me llegaron MP´s que subieron mi ánimo como escritora. ¡Gracias a esas personas por ser tan amables ;D!.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Traté de hacerlo interesante. Bueno, el lemon del capi anterior, y aunque no parezca, es el primero que escribo. Sorry si pareció aburrido o poco emocionante, pero lo mío, en definitiva, es la lectura.

¿Reviews? xDD


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro "**A tumba abierta**" del autor "**Albert Hitchcock**".

**Un secuestro improvisado **

By SweetDark12

**VI**

De todos los malditos empresarios de Nueva York, de todos los malditos hombres en el planeta; tenía que ser ese el papá de nuestra víctima. ¡Maldita suerte del demonio!

Miré a mi amigo sin saber qué decirle, sin saber qué hacer… ¿Qué rayos era lo correcto ahora? Buscar más líos con Naraku sólo significaría la muerte segura, aún más segura a la que nos tocaba por la pérdida del cuadro. Cayeron unas pesadas gotas, el cielo estaba llorando fuertemente sobre nosotros.

—No entres en pánico —susurró mi amigo, para tratar de calmarme.

Eso era casi imposible. Me tiré en el suelo, sin ni si quiera ver qué había debajo, y me agarré la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar. Miroku se sentó a mi lado.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, aún esto puede terminar bien.

—No va a terminar bien, Miroku —le dije— ¡Tenemos a la hija de Naraku!

—Y también sabemos su identidad… esa que ha escondido bajo la máscara de mandril por tantos años. Nadie más que nosotros lo sabe y todo gracias a esa chica y a esta fotografía —sonrió esperanzado.

Ciertamente, aquello era una novedad. Nadie conocía la identidad del ladrón de arte más famoso de Nueva York, el hombre con las mejores pinturas y esculturas de toda la ciudad, quien había robado centeneras de museos y obras con valores exorbitantes. Naraku era sin dudas el mafioso de arte más sonado y buscado por la policía neoyorquina.

—Si entregamos a Naraku a la policía, podremos escapar de él, seríamos libres por siempre —me explicó.

—Sabes bien que eso podría ser un arma de doble filo, nosotros hemos trabajado para él, estamos implicados en muchos casos. —Para mí no parecía tan sencillo.

—Sí, pero estaríamos entregando a la justicia al mayor ladrón de arte, se recuperarían muchas pinturas y esculturas famosas, deberíamos ser perdonados por eso. —Se levantó y miró en dirección a la casa—Ni si quiera necesitaríamos a la señorita.

—Yo no cuento con algo que "debería"… Sin respaldo seguro no testificaré nada. Además, aún debemos buscar la manera de probar que él realmente es Naraku.

—Cierto, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que él es Naraku, nadie tiene dos cicatrices exactamente iguales y mucho menos en el mismo lugar —quiso aclarar.

Ese tipo era Naraku, no había duda de eso. El cómo demostrarlo era exactamente lo que no parecía conveniente y mucho menos el parecer involucrado.

—Hallaré una manera —comentó decidido mi amigo—. Comenzaré a investigarlo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué harás? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Conseguiré un abogado, ya verás, todo va a salir bien.

Esa misma noche Miroku partió en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, fuese cual fuese. Mi preocupación estaba cada vez más a flor de piel y mi cautiva se dio cuenta de ella. Además, la incesable lluvia no dejaba de azotarnos .

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —murmuró.

—No te metas en mis asuntos, que nada tienen que ver contigo—le contesté frío, aún estaba enfurruñado por lo pasado el día anterior.

Ella me miró seria, pero desistió y no volvió a preguntarme nada más sobre el tema. Por mi parte, había perdido cualquier interés en ella. Me había acostado con la hija de Naraku, y era malditamente VIRGEN. Si decidía perdonarme por haberla secuestrado y por la pérdida de su pintura, seguro me mataría por la otra cosa.

Dos días pasaron así, sin ningún tipo de noticia sobre Miroku, hasta que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a repicar. Nadie tenía número de allí, y tampoco sabían que estaba habitado, así que una llamada era lo menos esperado.

Ambos nos miramos la cara, ninguno quería contestar. Agarré el teléfono con demasiadas dudas, ni si quiera sabía que este funcionara.

—Buenas —comenté dudoso.

—Vaya, vaya… —Escuché una voz demasiado familiar al otro lado—. Pero si es mi querido Inuyasha. —Su sarcasmo fue más que evidente. Mi cuerpo se volvió de piedra, sentía que la sangre se me helaba, quería desfallecer.

—N-Naraku… —Mi voz salió como un hilo apenas audible.

—Quiero suponer que tu viaje a Texas ha sido tras mi hermoso cuadro —dijo y podía imaginarlo sonriendo.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Estaba demasiado inquieto.

—No, no exactamente. Más bien estoy tratando de recolectar el dinero.

—El dinero no me interesa, Inuyasha —suspiró—, el dinero va y viene. Lo que yo quiero es mi cuadro, eso no podré recuperarlo.

—Ya te dije que me tendieron una trampa —musité.

Mientras tanto, aquella hermosa chica de mirada achocolatada, me miraba muy nerviosa. No estaba seguro si era por mi apariencia, seguramente estaría muy pálido, pero ella estaba muy preocupada por mi conversación.

—Es tu problema, no el mío. Quiero mi cuadro, te daré tres días para que estés aquí con él. De lo contrario, yo mismo iré y volveré cenizas a tu irritable compañero y a ti. —No jugaba, su voz lo dejaba muy claro y no sería la primera vez que haría algo como eso. —Sabes bien que has sido un buen subordinado, Inuyasha, por eso te he dado una última oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

Luego de aquello sólo escuché aquel pito infernal indicando que la llamada había terminado. Ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de decirle que tenía a su hija o que conocía su verdadera identidad.

Tres días… Tres malditos días para encontrar el cuadro. No había forma de recuperarlo. Al menos no en Texas. Aquel maldito hombre, lo primero era descubrir quién me había tendido aquella trampa.

Debido a mi mal carácter, la mayoría de los socios de Naraku tenían sus ojos puestos en mí, y no de buena forma. El mafioso me encargaba los mejores trabajos o los más lucrativos porque me tenía "confianza". Tenía que pensar a quién demonios le interesaría eliminarme.

Ni si quiera había llegado a ver la maldita pintura, o sea que pudo no haber estado en el sitio realmente. Podría ser cualquiera. Era algo muy difícil de adivinar. Maldita pintura.

Recordé a uno de mis compañeros, Hakudoshi, él siempre había querido quedar bien ante Naraku, y no siempre le resultaba de esa forma. Kouga, obsesionado con superarme, también podría ser un sospechoso. Incluso el pequeño Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, quién era uno de los más leales servidores de Naraku.

Por parte de los enemigos de nuestro séquito, estaba Sesshomaru, él hubiese dado lo que sea con tal de vernos a todos hundidos en la miseria. Hasta la policía podría haber estado buscando un desequilibrio en la banda para acercarse a nuestro líder. En definitiva, las posibilidades eran demasiadas.

Me senté en el mueble más cercano, me recosté un poco. Necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho. Tenía que solucionar la situación. Mientras tanto, nuestra cautiva estaba de aquí para allá, sudando frío y muy temblorosa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté al verla así.

—Inuyasha, tengo mucho miedo. —Se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos— ¿Con quién hablaste hace un momento?

—Con el malnacido de tu padre —contesté sin dudar.

—É-él no es mi padre —murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharle.

—¿Qué tonterías dices ahora? —Me exalté un poco.

—Que ese hombre no es mi padre… —Ladeó su cara— Y-yo les mentí.

No pude evitar levantarme de mi posición. ¿A qué venía toda esa chorrada precisamente en ese momento que mi mente estaba tan desequilibrada?

—Onigumo no es mi padre, y mi nombre tampoco es Kikyo —confesó.

—Vamos, Kikyo, déjate de tonterías en este momento… —Quería creer que era mentira aquello— ¿No me dirás que ahora no eres quien decías ser, no es verdad? ¿Te das cuenta, si quiera, lo oportuno que sería? Yo te libero porque no me sirves y ya… No soy tan tonto, Kikyo.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, no soporto a esa mujer! —Su estado de ánimo cambió, gritó tan fuerte que incluso me sorprendí, ella realmente parecía muy enfadada.

—Entonces, si no eres Kikyo, ¿quién demonios eres tú? —grité, perdiendo la calma también.

—¡Mi verdadero nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi! Y no soy hija de ningún millonario, ni de nada. Sólo soy una simple estudiante Universitaria.

Sentí como si un auto me hubiese arrollado en aquel momento. Ella no era la hija de Naraku. ¿Realmente podía fiarme de esa confesión? ¡Era tan estúpidamente oportuna! Y sin embargo quería creer que era verdad, que ella no tenía nada que ver con aquel malnacido. Al mismo tiempo, tenía mucho miedo, porque si ya no la necesitaba, ella se iría y no quería eso tampoco. Mi mente colapsó completamente, dejó de responder. Me sentí el hombre más idiota dentro de los idiotas.

**Continuará. **

**N/A:** Tantos años sin publicar en esta historia. Extrañaba mucho este mundo. Espero me acepten nuevamente, y sepan disculpar mi ocupadísima vida. Gracias por el apoyo brindado hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Sus comentarios me han animado a seguir :3.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica _Rumiko Takahashi._

La historia fue inspirada en un capítulo del libro "**A tumba abierta**" del autor "**Albert Hitchcock**".

**Un secuestro improvisado **

By SweetDark12

**VII**

Había pasado largo tiempo ya desde que _Kagome_ no pronunciaba palabra y yo tampoco me atrevía a hacerlo. Ella estaba sentada frente a una ventana, no dejaba de mirar hacia ella mientras de vez en cuando se deslizaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Yo sólo la observaba mientras seguía preguntándome si realmente era verdad aquella bomba que había lanzado.

Quería creer en ella, pero había sido misteriosa desde el primer momento. No tenía identificación ni nada que la representara, sólo era una chica muy hermosa que se había colado en nuestro auto.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le dije y la vi limpiarse una lágrima.

—No —murmuró.

—Kagome —la llamé—. Quiero que me expliques todo.

—No deseo hacerlo —comentó frívola—. No te incumbe nada de mí.

Suspiré, había retomado esa actitud distante y necia que me hervía la sangre. Sabía que no conseguiría mucho con ella así, por lo que me dispuse a hacer un poco de café. Le ofrecí pero tampoco lo aceptó, me senté a degustarlo mientras no apartaba mis ojos de ella, aunque tampoco fue como si se hubiese movido demasiado.

Al terminar mi primera taza del líquido oscuro, ella se giró, se acercó hasta el mesón y me miró a los ojos. Volví a servirme un poco de café, ayudaba a tranquilizar mis nervios alterados, así que tomé un sorbo.

—Intentaron violarme —soltó.

Yo casi me ahogo con el trago de café caliente. Retomé la compostura para poder responderle.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—La noche en la que terminé en su coche —intentó aclarar—. Esa noche yo estaba huyendo.

Su mirada no se apartaba del suelo y cada vez eran más frecuentes las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Puse mi mano en su cara y traté de apartarlas con mis dedos.

—¿De qué estabas huyendo? —le pregunté.

—De un hombre, Bankotsu se hace llamar —pensó un poco antes de seguir—. A él lo conocí en casa de los Takeda. Sí, conozco al señor Onigumo y a su hija Kikyo; pero no estamos realmente unidos por nada. Mi madre trabaja para él y sólo eso.

Ella había decidido confesarme aquello de pronto, me resultaba bastante difícil de digerir. Aunque el mesón se interponía entre nosotros, intenté transmitirle seguridad con mis manos haciendo pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas. Le miré a los ojos y la insté a que continuara.

—Aquel joven, Bankotsu —continuó—, estaba tratando de conquistarme y ya lo había rechazado en algunas oportunidades. Aquella noche, yo estaba muy dolida, mi novio me había engañado, Bankotsu me invitó a salir y acepté.

Bankotsu, Bankotsu, ese nombre me sonaba de algo y no podía recordar de dónde.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada a la bebida, pero él me ofreció y pues no pude rechazarle aquello —apretó mis manos fuertemente—. L-la bebida tenía algo, una especia de droga, no lo sé. S-sólo tomé poco menos de un vaso. —Su tono de voz sonó entrecortado y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas nuevamente—. ¡Estaba muy mareada! ¡Veía borroso! ¡Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño! ¡Ni si quiera podía caminar bien!

Estaba comenzando a alterarse, solté sus manos y pasé al otro lado del mesón para poder abrazarla. Apenas sintió mis brazos rodearla comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Y estuvo así durante un buen rato. Entonces, traté de animarla para que siguiera contando:

—¿Cómo hiciste para escapar de él?

—Sé que estábamos en una esquina muy oscura, había mucha gente pero nadie me prestaba atención; la música sonaba muy fuerte —tomó aire para continuar—. Intentaba forcejear pero mi cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente, cada vez sentía que iba perdiendo la fuerza y comenzaba a sentirme más mareada. Pero de repente hubo una pelea, alguien sacó un arma, luego se escuchó un disparo, las personas comenzaron a correr por todos lados y él me perdió de vista. —Me abrazó con más fuerza.

Comencé a asociar lo que ella decía con lo ocurrido entre Miroku y yo. Recordé la estación de servicio, el fuerte estruendo que escuchamos cerca de allí.

—Como pude intenté correr pero él me perseguía. No sé cómo llegué hasta su vehículo, ni si quiera sé como hice para llegar hasta allá. Él estaba tan cerca de mí que temí me encontrara, entonces le di a la manija y casualmente estaba abierta; sólo me tiré en el asiento trasero y dejé caer mi cuerpo; me sentía tan débil, no hubiese podido aguantar mucho más —aclaró.

—Supongo que luego de ahí la droga terminó de adormecerte. Seguramente usó burundanga o algo así y puede que incluso fuese eso lo que causó tu fiebre.

No quería dejar de abrazarla, ella se veía muy frágil en ese estado y muy sola. Aquel hombre había intentado aprovecharse de ella.

—Fue la misma Kikyo quién me forzó a que aceptara su invitación. Incluso, la ropa que traía puesta era de ella; por eso cuando me vi en el aprieto con ustedes, estaba muy asustada, no quería quedarme sola. Pensé que si les decía que era hija de alguien importante, no me tocarían y pedirían el rescate.

—Ese es un grave error, gracias a eso ahora estás aquí siendo mi prisionera, nena —le sonreí.

—Bankotsu no me ama, sólo le interesaba por ser virgen —susurró—. Y mi novio me engañó por la misma razón.

—Oh… —sentí una puñalada en el pecho, a eso se refería con_ deshacerse de su virginidad_—. Kagome, has cometido una estupidez. Te entregaste a mí sólo porque aquel malnacido intentó abusar de ti, me conviertes a mí en alguien casi tan malo como él —le dije al sentirme herido.

—No —contestó frívola—. Yo decidí que fueras tú. Me gustaste y ya no quería seguir siendo inocente, ya no más —negaba con su cabeza repetidamente.

No quería seguir pensando en eso. Entonces bajé mi vista, ella aún seguía llorando. La separé un poco, me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones y le tomé la barbilla con mis dedos. La miré por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos y lentamente me acerqué hasta que junté nuestros labios. Quería reconfortarla con aquello.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y enroscó sus delicadas manos alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy juntos y la tentación de poner mis manos sobre sus caderas fue tan fuerte que terminé por hacerlo. Al estar tan juntos la escuché gemir y la separé de mi cuerpo, no quería terminar en algo inapropiado.

—Kagome… —susurré.

—No te sientas culpable por eso, Inuyasha, fui yo quien se entregó. Desde el mismo momento en que Bankotsu intentó aprovecharse de mí, supe que tenía que dejar de ser tan tonta, tan infantil —intentó acercarse, pero la aparté.

—Es mejor que nos mantengamos a distancia, Kagome, por tu bien y por el mío. —No quería hacerlo, pero no podía seguir jugando con ella de esa forma, no era un buen hombre para ella.

No contestó, simplemente me miró algunos segundos y luego me dio la espalda, se detuvo un momento como si fuese a decir algo, pero al final decidió subir al piso de arriba. Me sentí algo tonto por dejarla ir y no aguanté la presión, así que subí a buscarla.

La encontré sentada en la cama, con su mirada algo perdida. Se sorprendió al mirarme entrar.

—¿Te arrepentiste? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces a qué vienes? —Su tono enfurruñado me parecía muy gracioso.

—No lo sé.

—Tengo algo de calor, espero no te moleste que me quite algo de ropa —. Se bajó el short que traía y quedó sólo en bragas ante mí. Lo hizo muy lento, sospechaba que estaba intentando provocarme, eso me dio aún más risa. Se comportaba como una niña malcriada. Aun así no iba a permitirme caer en su juego.

—¿Al menos me dirás quién es Naraku? —murmuró a regaña dientes.

—No, es mejor que no te involucres con ese hombre. Mientras menos sepas, mejor.

—Bien —resopló enojada—. Como quieras.

Casualmente escuché el teléfono de la casa repicar. No quería contestar, sólo pensaba en si era Naraku nuevamente. Ella me miró preocupada y yo le hice saber que todo estaría bien. Bajé las escaleras de prisa y levanté el teléfono con dudas.

—¿Aló? —escuché una voz familiar.

—¡Miroku! —pronuncié.

Comenzó a relatarme el viaje y todos los inconvenientes que se le habían presentado; yo estaba bastante ansioso.

—He contratado un abogado y me puse en contacto con la policía —mencionó—. Ellos me han prometido que no saldremos involucrados si entregamos a Naraku.

—Entregar a Naraku no será tan fácil como crees. Ya nos ha encontrado, incluso llamó a este número.

Mi amigo guardó silencio un momento.

—También he averiguado sobre él, Sango me ha dicho que tiene un nuevo _favorito _—comentó con algo de rabia—. Lo llaman Bankotsu.

¿Bankotsu? Otra vez aquel maldito nombre. ¿Dónde, dónde lo había escuchado? Entonces recordé, aquel momento cuando fui traicionado. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, lo había escuchado. El hombre que estaba frente a mí, cuando me golpearon por la espalda, había mencionado ese maldito nombre.

**Continuará.**

N/A: Buenas. Paso a dejar nueva actualización.

Para quejas, comentarios, dudas, jalones de orejas y afines; sólo deben presionar el botón de _review _:3.

Este fin también está en su etapa cumbre.

**SweetDark12**


End file.
